Child from the past
by sesshomaru fan08
Summary: After 50 years Sesshomaru stumbles upon someone who he thought was killed. How will he act towards them once he confronts them?
1. Chapter 1

Child from the Past

Not too far from Inuyasha's forest stood two figures. Both looking as if they were in deep thought but were in fact very aware of their surroundings. One of these figures was the regal Lord of the Western land, Sesshomaru. Standing slightly behind him stood his most trusted soldier, General Zuko. He like Sesshomaru-sama was a dog demon but where his lord was a silver dog demon he was a black dog demon. He had long black hair with a slight wave to it with shocking green eyes which were clouded with sadness and pain. His clothes consisted of a black kimono top, bottom and boots which were the same style of Sesshomaru. For armor he wore only a chest pate and like Sesshomaru he had his black tail over his shoulder.

A gust of wind brought the familiar scent of jasmine to Zuko's nose. Remembering the only person who had this unique scent he turned towards the scents origin. Sesshomaru noticed Zukos sudden movement and turned around to face him and asked "What is it Zuko?" When he did not answer he raised one elegant eyebrow at Zukos odd behavior. Suddenly on high alert he looked around the clearing but could not sense any other aura but that of his own and Zukos.

"Milord do you smell that?" Zuko asked while turning to face Sesshomaru. The emotionless lord turned his nose up and inhaled the rare scent of jasmine. "It can't be her Zuko. She was captured and killed 50 years ago."

"But what if it is? I can't just leave her there by herself." About to cry he turned from his lord. With a sigh Sesshomaru finally said "Very well. We shall go see if it is her. It seems as though the scent is coming from that mutt's forest. Come" With that said they headed toward the scent of jasmine.

They followed the scent until they came upon Inuyasha and his group. But there was another strange human with him. The two hid in the shadows and watched the interactions.

"Wench I thought I told you to fix me some food." Inuyasha screamed in the strange female's face, while she stood unfazed by it.

"Yes you did. But since you are not my mate, pup or pack member I don't see a reason for me to." She said in a voice much like Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha I don't think you should be so cruel to Lady Yumi." Said the monk with the wind tunnel in his hand. After hearing her name Zuko froze with a look of disbelief on his face. "Could it be possible, milord?" He said so low that only Sesshomaru could hear. But he was in shock as well. When his lord didn't answer he turned back to inspect the woman more closely.

She stood at an average height for a female. Long, straight, black hair fell freely down her back. She had tanned skin from being in the sun. Had cold, hard, green eyes which were extremely weird for a human to have. She wore an odd kimono like the other strange human but was totally black and she had black boots.

Zuko was sure that this was her. And with only the monk and half-breed there he and his lord could easily capture the girl without any problems.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**At about mid afternoon a young girl roamed through the forest. You could tell that she was not like everyone else, just by looking at her. She wore strange clothing and had eyes humans weren't seen with. Coming to a stop at the edge of a cliff she sat and began to think.**

"**That stupid Inuyasha!" said the strange women with anger. "How dare he think that I will serve him like a maid! Just because Kagome does doesn't mean that I take on her responsibilities when she's gone." **

"**Since you are the only female around right now does mean that you do." Came an angry voice from the trees behind her.**

"**Inuyasha go away I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with you right now." Closing her eyes to try to make him leave.**

"**Look Yumi…" he suddenly trailed off looking up at the sky.**

"**What Inuyasha?" When she received no answer she turned to find him with his hand on his sword at his hip and growling. She soon found out when a bolt of lightning shot the ground followed by another. When the light faded she saw 2 men standing there who looked very familiar to her.**

"**Sesshomaru!" was all Inuyasha said when he pulled out is sword and pointed at the taller man. **

"**Inuyasha." The man said in a monotone voice. This man looked very much like Inuyasha, almost like they could be brothers. (Wink)**

"**Here to steal tetsugia again? If so be prepared to loose your other arm." BANG!**

"**Ow. What the hell was that for?" he asked while turning to Yumi, who just stood there with her hand balled into a fist.**

"**You can't talk to him that way or are you really that dense that you cannot tell that he is a lord?"**

"**Hmm. It seems Inuyasha as though you have traded that other strange human for one with better sense about her."**

"**Excuse me just because I am around him does not mean that I would ever disgrace myself like that." She said staring Sesshomaru boldly in the eye.**

"**You are quite a strange human. Eyes the color of jade and with such fire burning within them. Why is it that I sense a demonic presence within you yet you don't smell like a demon, human or even a half-breed." He had to suppress the curiosity that kept building up inside of him. He just hoped Zuko wouldn't do anything rash.**

"**Good luck getting her to answer. She won't even tell me, her pack leader."Inuyasha said while keeping his sword pointed at Sesshomaru.**

"**Put that sword away pup. We have come to join your group to find and kill Naraku. Milord will do you no harm as of now." Zuko said as his gaze shifted from Yumi to Inuyasha.**

"**No way in hell…...THUMP." Inuyasha soon found himself planted in the dirt.**

"**Yes you may join our group. Come we were just returning to camp weren't we Inuyasha?" The look she gave him clearly said to agree or else. With his signature feh they headed off towards their campsite. Zuko and Sesshomaru both exchanged knowingly looks with one thought in their mind. Too easy.**

**As they came upon the campsite they found that only the monk Miroku was there.**

"**So it seems as though you are going to be joining us Sesshomaru-sama. And who is this?" Asked the monk politely.**

"**This is General Zuko, my most trusted soldiers." Zuko came forwards and bowed his head in greeting. That seemed to satisfy the monk for he turned his attention to Yumi.**

"**You know Lady Yumi; since we are now the only two humans here it's our duty to repopulate the group. I'm ready when you are." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Just as Zuko was about to say something the girl beat him to it.**

"**if you come anywhere near me with your 'cursed' hand the healing room wont be the only thing that needs to be repopulated. And you are the only human so repopulate the group yourself." With that said she stalked off toward the river. Zuko wasn't one to overlook a good opportunity. **

"**What did she mean by you are the only human. She appeared to be human as well." he asked him.**

"**No one knows very much about her for she refuses to tell anyone. All I know is that she is very powerful. A notch under your lords. I believe she may have a connection to Naraku some how." After the monk finished Zuko looked at Sesshomaru then at the direction Yumi went. Suggesting that he should follow her. With a nod he rose and started towards the river. All the while pondering a single question in his mind. "Is she almost as powerful as myself?"**


End file.
